Broken Vase
by Twilight Kisses
Summary: Oneshot, SxS. Sakura has a horrible accident with something very special to her and Syaoran takes it upon himself to fix it, with the help of Kero-chan. Pure fluff.


To be honest, I have no clue where this idea popped out from. But consider it a nice fluffy treat for my fellow SxS fans x3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any of it's characters, which all belongs to CLAMP._

* * *

**Broken Vase**

"Oh, they're beautiful, Syaoran! Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed as she took the offered flowers her boyfriend held in front of her at the door. They were a mix of cherry blossoms and peonies, a combination of both of their favourites. "Come inside and have a seat on the couch for a moment, I'll put these in some water," she pulled him inside and closed the door.

Syaoran took off his shoes, making his way toward the couch in the living room and sat down to wait for her patiently. Upstairs he could hear cheering and he knew Kero must've scored high on a video game he was playing.

He sat back comfortably and gazed around at the different displays of pictures. There were various pictures of her family including family group photos, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Sakura and Touya by themselves or together. He saw a few pictures of himself as well as Tomoyo included in the pictures, mostly with Sakura, as well. He noticed a few new pictures of her mother, knowing that Sakura's father changed her photos around daily.

**CRASH!**

Syaoran was jolted from this thoughts when he heard the noise followed by a scream coming from the kitchen and quickly moved to where it came from. The sight that greeted him instantly broke his heart as he saw Sakura crying on her knees in front of a broken vase, the flowers spread out across the floor and the water still running in the sink. He gasped when he saw blood on her fingers as she shakily started to pick up the pieces and he was by her side instantly.

"What happened? Here, don't touch that," he took her hand gently.

"Sakura!? Are you okay!? What happened!?" came Kero's voice as he floated into the kitchen and stopped in mid air at the scene. Syaoran was cradling her comfortingly as her sobs wracked her small body. He glanced down and recognized the vase.

"I-it was my m-mother's f-f-favourite v-vase..." she choked out through tears as Syaoran's embrace tightened around her.

"Shhh..." Syaoran whispered to her and looked up at Kero. "Could you get me a wet cloth?"

Kero nodded and went to the drawer pulling out a cloth and wet it with the running water before turning it off and passing it to Syaoran. The amber-eyed teenager took it from him and gently started to wipe the blood from her hands.

"I'll need the first aid kit as well," he mentioned and Kero took off to the bathroom and found it under the sink, flying back with it.

Syaoran opened it and cleaned the small cuts on her hands as she winced in pain when the peroxide burned. He gently blew on the wounds before bandaging them. He looked toward Kero who was picking up the flowers and putting them into a pile on the floor. Sadly, he looked back down at the broken vase.

It wasn't completely smashed, it was as if she had caught it in mid fall before dropping it again. The bottom was still intact and small and large pieces were scattered around them. He saw Kero leaving the room from the corner of his eye and turned back to look at Sakura.

Sakura was staring sadly at the pieces of the black vase that had a beautiful cherry blossom design on it. She felt tears being wiped from her eyes and looked up see Syaoran bending over her, using his thumbs to wipe them away.

"I-I'm s-so clum-clumsy..." she croaked out, taking in a sharp breath. "Okaa-san..."

"Shhh, sweetheart..." he soothed her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair softly. "It was an accident...it happens...shhh...it's going to be okay, trust me," he softly kissed her temple.

She rubbed her face into his shoulder, taking in the faint scent of the cologne that he wore. Kero came back and dropped something in front of them before starting to scoot some of pieces toward them.

Syaoran picked up the object that read "Super Glue" on the label and understood what Kero was thinking. He took Sakura around the waist and picked her up, lifting her up onto the counter top where she sat tilting her head with confusion.

"Syaoran! Don't touch that, you'll get cut!" she said with panic as he bent to retrieve some of the broken pieces.

"I'll be careful," he smiled up to her warmly.

"What about our date...?"

"It can wait a few minutes," he said, beginning to glue some of the pieces back together with Kero's help. "This vase means a lot to you and I'm going to make sure you feel a bit better about it before we leave. Thanks stuffed animal!" he laughed and accepted the broken pieces from the small guardian.

"Shut up, gaki!" Kero warned, but the two couldn't help but share a smile when they heard Sakura let out a small giggle at their antics.

About forty-five minutes passed and Syaoran and Kero were successfully finished placing the vase back together. It was chipped in some places, but for the most part it was whole. Syaoran picked it up and placed it back on the counter as Kero quickly swept up the smaller shards using his tail.

Sakura studied it sadly before throwing her arms around Syaoran's neck, hugging him to her as she still sat upon the counter top. They were at eye level and she placed a gentle, watery kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Syaoran smiled and leaned into her for another soft kiss, running his hands through her hair. "It's not in perfect shape anymore, and it probably can't be used...but I know how important that vase it to you and your family to have to throw it away. At least now you can keep it some place safe and still treasure it."

"I love you, Syaoran," she whispered to him.

"I love you too, Sakura," he smiled at her.

She hugged him around the shoulders as he gently slid her off the counter top and placed her back on her feet. She smiled to the side where Kero was trying to ignore their annoying display of affection by busying himself with using the dust pan to place the shards in to the garbage.

"Thank you, Kero-chan for helping Syaoran fix okaa-san's vase." She smiled.

Kero glanced back at her and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go finish my game now. Don't forget Sakura-chan needs to be back by ten pm **sharp**, gaki!"

Syaoran broke out laughing and Sakura giggled as she called after Kero. "Okay onii-chan!"

No response came from Kero as the two looked back at each other.

"Are you still up for our date? We can go tomorrow night if you want instead..." Syaoran offered.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I still want to go on our date. Just let me quickly freshen up before we go!" she said a bit more cheerfully and made her way upstairs.

Syaoran took one last look at his handiwork on the vase and felt pretty proud of himself that he took the most care to place it back together nearly perfect for her. After all, that vase meant a lot to Sakura and she meant a lot to him.

* * *

_Owari_

* * *


End file.
